Rysaul
'Rysaul '''is a small country located somewhere in Europe. It is from this country where the Dino Knight Rangers, King Hermannus, & the wizard Ebus hail. Overview Apart from other countries across the globe, Rysaul is a country that was far ahead of its time. Centuries ago, it was originally a simple modest place. Sometime during the 13th century, some peasants discovered large strange bones; these bones were carried to the King, who sent them to his royal group of alchemists for examination. After much studies, the alchemists discovered that these bones belonged to large reptiles called dinosaurs, who roamed the Earth millions of years ago. This discovery led to a new age in Rysaul's lifestyle; pretty soon, the country's flag, commerce, artwork, & other things were given dinosaur themes, making Rysaul different from other countries, who mainly used the more fictional dragons in their cultures. Later during that time, a prehistoric tribe called the Conquerons were accidentally discovered, & they immediately set their sights on conquering the kingdom of Rysaul. War for conquest broke out between the two groups. To fight back, the alchemists of Rysaul took small pieces of certain dinosaur bones & amber & created the first Dino Armors. These Dino Armors were given to five worthy knights, who became the first Dino Knight Rangers. These knights led the armies of Rysaul to battle against the Conquerons. After many years, the Conquerons fled Earth by a giant meteor that passed by, leaving the Dino Knight Rangers & Rysaul armies victorious. The Dino KnightZords were then sealed in Rysaulian temples scattered around the world. Since then over the centuries, the Dino Knight Rangers served to protect Rysaul & its kingdom, with new successors for each passing generation. A faction known as the Ryseans split from the surface tribe when a civil war broke out after the Conquerons fled & have since secluded themselves to the bottom of the sea. Culture Perhaps due to its small geography, so much that it can hardly be located on a map, Rysaul is rarely known to people; the only current exceptions are four of the current Dino Knight Rangers, who are based in America. Even in the modern 21st century, the inhabitants of Rysaul still seem to retain their medieval lifestyle. Known Residents Rysaulians Present * Sir Percival of Rysaul * Sir Radcliff of Rysaul * Sir Livius of Rysaul (deceased) * Lady Varda of Rysaul * Sir Douglas of Rysaul (deceased) * Sir Nigel of Rysaul * King Hermannus * Ebus * Prince Finn of Rysaul * Reynald (presumably deceased) * Kandaar (inactive) Past * Dino Knight Red *# Sir Jacobus of Rysaul *# [[Dino Knight Red#Sir Cristal of Rysaul|''Sir Cristal of Rysaul]] *# ''Sir Thancred of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Raynaldus of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Thomasinus of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Aymeri of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Hamlyn of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Tierri of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Mainfridus of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Job of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Ligier of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Gwatkin of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Rankin of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Gosfridus of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Elyas of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Richier of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Fawkes of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Higg of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Berengarius of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Reignald of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Remondin of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Heymon of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Peares of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Arter of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Gilpin of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Crystall II of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Rouland of Rysaul'' * Dino Knight Blue *# Sir Rainald of Rysaul *# ''Sir Ragenald of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Gale of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Tom of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Walter of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Ernis of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Botolfe of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Aalart of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Rauffe of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Ludovicus of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Maukolum of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Conayn of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Drogo of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Elis of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Christofarus of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Batkin of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Audri of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Solomon of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Godet of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Noah of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Remonnet of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Hardwin of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Aimery of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Gervaise of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Geroldus of Rysaul'' * Dino Knight Pink *# Lady Ann of Rysaul *# ''Lady Mathildis of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Isemay of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Bessie of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Madlen of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Auisia of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Cecily of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Teffan of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Lylie of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Liza of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Gunneuare of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Gwenhevare of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Royse of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Essylt of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Libby of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Guinevere of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Ismanna of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Ismenia of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Berengaria of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Matilda of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Grissell of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Tamsin of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Avilina of Rysaul'' *# ''Lady Gisella of Rysaul'' * Dino Knight Green *# Sir Guillot of Rysaul *# ''Sir Fareman of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Gawter of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Geronim of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Barat of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Melmidoc of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Thierry of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Arnold of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Colinet of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Mial of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Symounde of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Armin of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Remon of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Triston of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Charlot of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Sewell of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Tristian of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Gerbald of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Valter of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Josse of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Amer of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Guiraud of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Renier of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Percyvallus of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Huggin of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Riquebourc of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Guernon of Rysaul'' * Dino Knight Black *# Sir Adequin of Rysaul *# ''Sir Wyman of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Dodd of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Gylaw of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Jermyn of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Allen of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Gavin of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Gerontius of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Ottie of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Tommie of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Bernier of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Thybaudin of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Pearse of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Rafe of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Harding of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Emeric of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Gerboud of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Hobb of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Searl of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Gerontius II of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Ernoldus of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Alfonce of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Hamelin of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Hewlett of Rysaul'' *# ''Sir Arthurus of Rysaul'' Ryseans * Marinus * Delora Unknown Notes *Rysaul is similar to Zandar in Power Rangers Dino Charge, as they're both countries somewhere in Europe & both the seasons they're based in are dinosaur-themed. *Rysaul is a play on "Ryusoul", the term used in the season's Sentai counterpart. See Also *Ryusoul Tribe - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:Locations Category:Country